jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wilson Andrade
Wilson Andrade-to jeden z głównych bohaterów występujących w serialu. Wilson to mąż Sofii,jak i również tata Franky i Clary.Jest on z zawodu pisarzem. Osobowość Wilson jest bardzo optymistyczną osobą pełną pozytywnej energii. Jednak czasami jest on bardzo nerwowy,zwłaszcza gdy ktoś przeszkodzi mu w pisaniu książki. Mężczyzna jest również bardzo dobrym mężem i tatą,zawsze pomaga rodzinie w kłopotach.To on przeważnie zajmuje się domem,gdyż spędza w nim całe dnie. Wilson jest mądrym człowiekiem,ma on ogromny zasób słownictwa,a w jego książkach jest mnóstwo poezji. Mężczyzna jest bardzo dobry również dla swoich znajomych często im pomaga w ich sprawach i poleca im swoje książki. W sezonie 1 miał o wiele lepszą osobowość,bardzo rzadko był nerwowy i był dla innych milszy niż w sezonie 2A i 2B,w sezonie 2A był jedną z najgorszych postaci gdyż źle traktował Sabrinę. Wygląd Wilson jest mężczyzną średniego wzrostu,ma on dosyć krótkie włosy w kolorze czarnym,na początku są one kręcone później proste, Mężczyzna nosi na sobie różne rodzaje ubrań przeważnie są to szare swetry,bluzy z kapturem lub koszule w kratkę w kolorze żółtym albo czerwonym. Historia postaci Sezon 1 Wilson jest z zawodu pisarzem.Jest on głową rodziny,całe dnie spędzą pisać nowe książki,jednak często w rodzinie dzieje się tyle że nie może się na tym skupić. Mężczyzna zaakceptował Franky jako swoją córkę,bardzo ją kocha i zawsze wspiera ją w wszystkim. Wilson dawał wiele rad swoim przyjaciołom zwłaszcza Margaricie i Paulowi,którzy ostatecznie zostali małżeństwem. Oprócz tego w ostatnich odcinkach sezonu zaczął mieć bardzo dobrą relację z Christianem. Sezon 2A W tym sezonie mężczyzna był bardzo smutny z powodu wyjazdu Sofii codziennie za nią tęsknił.Bardzo mu jej brakowało Musiał sam zajmować się swoimi córkami a w dodatku wspierać Franky gdy ta miała złamane serce po rozstaniu z Christianem. Gdy do domu przyjechała Sabrina nie miał pojęcia że to Sofia,czasami był dla kobiety bardzo nie miły w wyniku czego nie był zbyt lubiany przez widzów. Wilson jako ostatni z rodziny dowiedział się że tak naprawdę Sofia cały czas była w domu tylko w formie Sabriny,na początku nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Sezon 2B Wilson razem z swoją żoną Sofią przyjął do swojego domu Luz nie mając pojęcia kim ona tak naprawdę jest. Przeszłość Wilson został pokazany w roku 1996 wtedy mieszkał z swoją mamą studiował literaturę a także przyszedł na urodziny Sofii która obchodziła 20 urodziny. To wtedy po raz pierwszy się pocałowali i narodziła między nimi relacja miłosna,jako prezent dał jej wiersz i misia. Cytaty 1."Działaj,proszę działaj,akurat teraz musiałeś się zawiesić,ggh,Właśnie dlatego wolę maszyny do pisania,nie zawieszają się,a wy zacinacie się co chwilę,mgh Słuchaj jeśli nie oddasz mi tych plików z moją książką,wyłączę cię na zawsze". 2."Nie broń jej,kiedy tylko dostarczą nową,tę wyrzucimy do śmieci". 3'''."Nie droga pani,nie oszukujesz,stworzono cię z internetem,,to leży w twojej naturze". '''4.".Słuchaj Paul,musisz się pogodzić z drobnymi drobiazgami i cechami których nie lubisz u partnerki". 5'''."Posłuchaj Paul,sekretem unikania konfliktów w związku,jest przyznawanie racji kobiecie,choćby jej nie miała,ale ty musisz sprawić by uwierzyła że ją ma". '''6."Nie!Chcę powiedzieć że wierzę w inteligencję mojej córki,która jest w stanie sama dojechać do domu!". 7."Moja Sofia świetnie potrafi zrobić wszystko,jest super inteligentna". 8'''."Otworzę,jeśli to któryś z twoich kumpli to zostanie posprzątać.Zadzwonię do ich rodziców i powiem..." '''9."Kochanie,to jest zamknięty i prywatny konkurs,naprawdę nie możesz tam iść,nie wiem gdzie to jest,nie wiem". 10."Tak jestem marudą?Maruda to moja ksywa,nie wiesz co?Dlatego po obiedzie,ty pójdziesz się uczyć,a ja pójdę pracować i nie przeszkadzaj mi bardzo proszę i odbierz ten telefon". 11."Zgoda w takim razie ja odbiorę telefon a ty potem posprzątasz kuchnię,pozmywasz naczynia,pochowasz.... 12."Franky to twój projekt,cudownie że zaskakuje cię twoje własne dzieło,słuchaj Franky zaskakuje nas wszystkich,wszystkich na całym świecie". Relacje z innymi postaciami Sofia Andrade Wilson bardzo ją kocha i zawsze ją wspiera w trudnych chwilach.Bardzo rzadko się kłócą.Ich małżeństwo jest bardzo zgrane. Bardzo za nią tęsknił gdy ta w drugim sezonie wyjechała do pracy za granicą ciągle był smutny. Mężczyzna bardzo ją kocha i dba o nią dawno temu uzgodnił z nią że jeśli kobieta kichnie trzy razy to sygnał że jest ona w niebezpieczeństwie. Clara Andrade Wilson bardzo kocha swoją rodzoną córkę,pomaga jej w różnych pracach szkolnych,jest dla niej o wiele bardziej łagodny niż Sofia.Jest dla niej bardzo opiekuńczy nie pozwala jej mieć chłopaka. Franky Andrade Wilson traktuje ją jak swoją prawdziwą córkę,często jej pomaga i doradza w trudnych chwilach. Margarita Montero de Mejía Wilson się z nią przyjaźni,często odwiedza jej kawiarnię i ze sobą rozmawiają o swoich problemach. Paul Mejía Wilson nie przepadał za Paulem,często go krytykował za to że wszystko ściąga od Sofii i że nie jest dobrym naukowcem,lecz teraz mają z sobą dobre stosunki. Doña Inés To teściowa Wilsona,mężczyzna niezbyt za nią przepada nie lubi gdy się wtrąca w jego życie.Jednak cieszył się jak kobieta powiedziała że czyta jego książki bo to jedyna osoba w rodzinie. Emilia Andrade To mama Wilsona,mężczyzna ją bardzo kocha,jednak czasami ją oszukuje bardzo o nią dba i się martwi gdyż ma problemy z zdrowiem. Christian Montero Wilson bardzo lubi Christiana,w końcowych odcinkach sezonu 1 powiedział że jest dla niego jak syn. Kassandra Ramirez Wilson zna ją od dawna,kiedyś byli dobrymi znajomymi,lecz teraz gdy Wilson poznał o niej prawdę i gdy kobieta wykasowała Franky wszystkie pliki znienawidził ją. Wilunia Wilson nie przepadał za nią,gdyż ciągle jadła mu jego scenariusz które pisał. Ciekawostki * Roby i Paul zawsze przekręcają jego imię mówią na niego Winston,Wolfgang Wotston lub Wolter. * Ma problemy z dochowaniem tajemnic. * Potrafi świetnie gotować,to on prawie zawsze przygotowuje dania dla rodziny. * Pisze bardzo wiele gatunków książek. * W rodzinie jego książki czyta tylko Ines. * Jako ostatni z rodziny dowiedział się o tym że Sabrina to Sofia. * Jest jedną z nielicznych postaci które zarówno mają zęby i pojawiły się we wszystkich odcinkach. **W tym jedyną dorosłą gdyż pozostali trzej to nastolatkowie **Mimo że występuje w wszystkich odcinkach to w dosyć dużej ilości odcinków ma małą rolę o wiele mniejszą niż Ramon i Paul,główni którzy są czasami nieobecni. * Wilson wstaje o świcie pisać nowe książki,zapala wtedy światło ,nie podoba się to Sofii. * Pewnie lubi innych wzywać do sądu,gdyż groził przez telefon komuś sądem w odcinku "Franky,nie zapomnij o mnie" * Mężczyzna rozrzuca kapcie po całym domu w wyniku czego często nie może ich potem znaleźć. * W 1 sezonie wygrał dużą nagrodę na loterii lecz jej nie dostał,gdyż Wilunia zjadła jego kupon. * Mimo że pojawia się w każdym odcinku serialu nie ma zbyt jakieś długiej,ciekawej biografii jak np Paul czy Ramon,którzy się nie pojawili we wszystkich odcinkach. *Nie lubi gdy mu się brudzi ubrania zostało ujawnione to w odcinku Franky i Clara w przeszłości część 1 *Jego losy zostały pokazane również w przeszłości w 1996 roku i w 2035 roku. *W odcinku"Franky to kłamczucha?" Wilson ujawnia że ma tajemnice których nawet Sofia nie zna. *W sezonie 1 był o wiele bardziej lubiany przez widzów niż w sezonie 2A i 2B gdyż w sezonie 2A źle traktował Sabrinę a w 2B jest często bardzo nerwowy. *Czasami ciężko mu się skupić przy pisaniu książek nawet jeżeli jest cisza. *Gdy nie ma pomysłów na książki wyciąga kamień , który według niego daje mu pomysły.Ujawniono to w odcinku "Nie tym tonem,Franky!". *Nie akceptuje on związku Clary z Benjaminem oraz w przeszłości z Adrianem. *Często jest wredny dlatego widzowie wolą Paula i Ramona. *Jego amerykańskim odpowiednikiem jest Will Gaines *Pracuje w domu,każdy by tak chciał. *Czasami można stwierdzić że Wilson ma problemy z głową np gdy w odcinku Franky kontra Christian chciał obciąć włosy Clary nożyczkami i się śmiał a wcześniej chciał ją porazić prądem a także spalić jej włosy tylko po to aby pozbyć się gumy z jej włosów,tak nie postępuje normalny człowiek. *W 1 sezonie miał inną fryzurę niż w kolejnych sezonach. **Miał wtedy włosy bardzej na bok. **Ale zęby ma wciąż tak samo (chyba). Zobacz też: Wilson Andrade/Galeria Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dorośli